Jenny, Friends and Doctor Who
by BlueGreen216
Summary: Different scenarios with Jenny, the Doctor and other characters. Scenarios from friends. They've played Bamboozle and now they've played ping pong! Please read this is my first fanfiction, swear this is better than it sounds! Honest.
1. Bamboozle

**Hello! So this is my first fan fiction I am a massive fan of Doctor Who and Friends and I always thought what would happen if Jenny, the Doctors Daughter came back. I also love this scene of friends because I find it funny. This almost certainly won't happen in Doctor Who but, hey a girl can dream can't she?**

**Set the scene: The doctor (11th) has suddenly found Jenny his daughter he thought was dead, he's explained to her about regeneration and wants her to travel with him like they planned. Jenny does believe he's the doctor but isn't so sure she wants to travel with him because she's had so many great adventures on her own and if she's honest with herself she doesn't really know him that well, I mean they met for what a couple of hours? Plus she has friends that she doesn't want to leave them behind, she also has started to doubt whether she really is his daughter, she knows she was created by him but...she wasn't exactly normally created, Jenny feels she's not really a Time Lady or a Time Lord. She asked the doctor if she can have a few days to think about it. The Doctor, in order to try and rekindle with Jenny offers to stay with her and so here we are...**

**Don't own Doctor Who or Friends**

Jenny and the Doctor enters Joeys flat

"Hey Joey, this is The Doctor, Doctor this is Joey" introduced Jenny. The Doctor and Joey shake hands

"What are you doing today then?" asked Jenny

"I've got an audition to be a host for a new game show soon" said Joey

"Wow" the Doctor says impressed

"Nice" comments Jenny

"Yer I've got to practise b-but if I get it but day I'll be Dr Drake Remore" he says in a dark husky voice

The Doctor looks at Jenny for some explanation

"He's a Doctor is some rubbish soap opera"

"Oh" the Doctor mouths in understanding

"But" Joeys says bringing their attention back with an annoyed look at Jenny "by night I'll be Joey Tribbiannie" he says with a cheesy grin and voice

"You were born for this part, that's already your name!" Jenny exclaims in fake awe while The Doctor sniggers.

"Look the auditions in a couple of hours and I don't even understand the game!" worries Joey

"Do you want some help?" suggest The Doctor

"That would be great, both of you can be the contestants" smiles Joey

"eer great" says The Doctor unsure of what he's walked into

"Fine" sighs Jenny, it wasn't that she didn't want to help Joey but Jenny found games shows really boring.

"Alright let's play Bamboozle!" Joey says in his cheesy voice that Jenny was sure was going to start annoying her as she and The Doctor sat on some seats.

"Bamboozle?" asked Jenny unsure whether to asked if Joey had read the name correctly

"Yer isn't that a cool name?"

"Yer!"

"No"

Jenny looks at the Doctor bizarrely as if saying "really?" while the Doctor looks at bit embarrassed.

"eer right okay" says Joey as he looks through the script "are first constant is, The Doctor, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Doctor?"

"Well eer I am a Doctor obviously, eerm I travel anywhere and everywhere in a Tardis, I sometimes take companions with me...hello companions!" The Doctor says while waving at the imaginary camera clearly enjoying this. "And eerm-"

"-I said little bit Doctor" Joey cuts in "How about you Jenny?"

"Well Joey I'm a Pet Detective" Jenny said in a pompus voice "I go on the streets look for Pets and take them home and give them silly and funny name" Jenny waves at the imaginary camera too "Hi Toliet, Bog Brush, Shrek, Spark Plug, GaGa, Bean Bag, Airhead...and Derek"

"Excellent, let's play Bamboozle!" Joey says "Jenny you go first what is the capital of Colombia?"

"Bogotá" answered Jenny promptly

"It's Bogotá but close enough" corrected Joey thinking that Jenny had pronounced it wrong. The Doctor looked at Jenny weirdly while Jenny rolls her eyes as if saying "Yer he's always like that".

"Now" said Joey bring their attention back "You could either pass your turn to The Doctor or pick a "Wicked Wango Card"

"What does a Wicked Wango Card do?" asked Jenny

"I should know that" replied Joey still doing his cheesy voice and grin while looking at the script "eerm...let's see...one moment please, here we go, a Wicked Wango Card determines whether you go higher or lower"

"Higher or lower than what?"

"This is embarrassing" says Joey still doing his cheesy act.

Jenny looks at the Doctor inexplicably "Can you believe it? **This** is what humans do for entertainment?"

"I'm sorry, don't believe contestants are supposed to talk to each other" answered the Doctor promptly looking straight ahead as if trying to get into the "zone", as Jenny is speechless.

...

"Alright Doctor you're in the lead, would you like to take another question or spin the Wheel of Mayhem?" Joey asked dramatically

"The wheel has not been my friend tonight Joey" complains The Doctor nervously meanwhile Jenny is gobsmacked that **The Doctor** actually likes this game, oh who is she kidding it's a nerdy complicated game of course the Doctor would like it. "I'll take another question" answers The Doctor.

"Okay this is going to be tough hold your breath" Joey says

"It's okay I'm fine"

"No dude you got to hold your breath till your ready to answer the question it's part of the game" Joey insist as he shows the script to The Doctor.

"This is ridiculous he's not going to-"

The Doctor interrupts Jenny to take a big deep breath.

"Okay what do you have a fear of if you suffer from this phobia? Tri..Triska" Joey asked as he attempts to pronounce the world while the Doctor is still holding his breath "Holy cow that's a big word, Tri... seriously look at this thing Jenny how do you say that?" Joey goes over to show Jenny

"Let me see that" says Jenny

"This one right here" says Joey pointing at the word while the Doctor makes a noise of protest.

"Triskaidekaphobia" pronounced Jenny

The Doctor gasped "fear of the number 13"

"Correct, alright Jenny you're up" says Joey

"Wait a minute" interrupts The Doctor "I believe I'm entitled to use my Angel Pass for a free turn?"

"This game makes no sense!" shouts Jenny

"Your just upset because your losing against...me" The Doctor tries to lean back on the chair to look cool but the chair doesn't have a back so he just falls backwards.

"Oh come on" Jenny points out trying to contain her laughter of The Doctor failing over "I think we're all losers here" it wasn't that she didn't want to help Joey but the whole game was stupid and a waste of time, but if she was honest it wasn't really the game that was annoying her. She was annoyed that The Doctor and Joey seem to be getting on well, it would be easier if Joey didn't like the Doctor because then he would convince her to stay and not go off with him. If she were to asked Joey's advice now he would probably say something like "he's a really cool dude give him a chance"

"alright" Joe says ignoring them while The Doctor tries to get back on his stall to get back some dignity "Jenny you could either spin the wheel or pick a Google Card?" asked Joey

"Let me think...let me think" said Jenny putting on a serious face "oh" Jenny gasped "I don't care"

"Y-You must choose Miss J" Joey fakes laugh

"Either it makes no difference"

"Chose you jack ass" Joey insists in his cheesy kind voice but with a serious face towards Jenny

"I'll take a card" Jenny gives in knowing that she might as well play along now

"Okay you pick the Gimmie Card...you get all The Doctors points!" Joey smiles

"What!" The Doctor exclaims angrily

"This game is kinda fun" smiles Jenny happy she's now beating him

The Doctor mutters to Jenny while Joey is looking at the script "You don't think it a little crazy that you get all my points just because-"

"I don't think the contestants are supposed to speak to each other" Jenny smirks looking ahead with the Doctor annoyed.

...

Joey, The Doctor and Jenny are still playing the game but the tension is now on as The Doctor and Jenny can barely contain themselves in their seats. The Doctors tweed jacket is off carelessly tossed to the side and his hair is all a mess from his hands running through it, meanwhile Jenny nails have been bitten, her hair is halfway down and her lip is a bit swollen from biting it in anticipation.

"In what John Husten film would you hear this line? "Badgers we don't need no stinking badgers"

"Treasure of the Sierra Madre" answers Jenny quickly

"Correct there's a possible backwards bonus"

"Madre Sierra the of Treasure" manages Jenny "I'd like to go up the Ladder of Chance to the Golden Mud hut please?"

"Wise choice how many rounds?"

"6"

Joey suddenly makes a monkeys noise "That noise can only mean one thing..."

"Hungry Monkey" Jenny complains while the Doctor said it too but is really giddy

"Haa Ha" The Doctor laughs "I'd like a Wicked Wango Card"

"Okay it's an audio question name this television theme song" Joey suddenly sings a song

"Oh...Oh...I know this...eerm I Dream a Dream?" The Doctor asked desperately

"Yes your back in the lead"

"Eeer I'd like to spin the wheel" he says

"Raaaataaa taa" Joey impersonates a moving wheel with his finger also as it gradually gets slower, Jenny and The Doctor hanging on to his every sound "...ta"

"Oh come on!" They both shout in urgency

"eer Supper Speedy Speed Round" Joey concludes

"Is there a hopping bonus?" The Doctor asked

"Of course" Joey smiles

The Doctor suddenly gets up from his chair and starts hopping on one leg

"Who invented Bifocals?" asked Joey

"Benjamin Franklin" answers The Doctor

"Correct. Which monarch has ruled Great Britain the longest?"

"Queen Victoria" he replies still hopping

"Corrcet again. But...you forgot to switch legs between questions..." Joey says

"No! No!" The Doctor shouts trying to go back and switches legs while hopping

"So no hopping bonus" Joey concludes

"No! Every time!" The Doctor mutters upset

"Over to Jenny" Joey moves on

"I'd like a Google Card" asked Jenny unsure with her hands clasped to her face in anxiety

"Are you sure?" asked Joey dramatically

"Yes...No...Google" Jenny concludes deciding to be brave

"Oh my god!" Joey explains "Congratulations Doctor" Joey smiles arm over the Doctor "because Jenny...You've Been Bamboozled!"

"Nooooo!" Jenny cries her hands covering her face in disappointment

"Yes!" shouts The Doctor, his hands in the air in complete happiness

"This is the best game ever!" shouts Jenny

The Doctor goes up to shake Jenny hand as a team player but with a gigantic smile on his face he hasn't had this much fun in a while he thought he wouldn't be able to cope having to stay in a flat on Earth for a few days without travelling, but he's just had the best day ever and practically the day had already gone.

Jenny wasn't that sad, of course she was devastated she had lost but to be honest she had so much fun hanging out with the Doctor, she and he have sort of rekindled a bit, though she still couldn't find it in her hearts to call him "dad". But if her time here with him was like this maybe she could give travelling with him a go.


	2. Jenny, D'Artagnan and Doctor Who

**Well I've done another chapter, the scenarios a little different this time. Any one watch the Musketeers? BBC? Well anyway, I just totally LOVE D'Artagnan and I've seen his and Jenny's personalities and I just think they'd be perfect for each other. So in this universe, Jenny and D'Artagnan travel the universe together, D'Artagnanis secretly in love with Jenny but there's is no way he could tell her because he believes Jenny doesn't think of people like that, you know 'cause she's a sort of 'Time lady'. Anyway, the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River, were travelling too and have bumped into them. River already knows, she's met Jenny and D'Artagnan before, but Rory and Amy are still trying to come to terms with the concept that the Doctor has a daughter. Jenny isn't too thrilled to see him as it's been so long now and she's got a life of her own and she doesn't really know how she feels about him anymore. At the moment they are all in the house of Diverso (I know it sounds stupid but I got the name for the Catalan word for fun, look it up. This place is basically like a hotel, it's expensive but neither Jenny nor the Doctor care for money ), suddenly there's been a disaster outside and no one can go outside for 24 hours until it's been cleaned up (I know I'm rubbish at this but I just need a scene where they're together and can't just walk away). They just walk together in an awkward silence. **

**Don't own, the Musketeers, Friends or Doctor who, don't own any of these characters.**

"So what do you guys fancy doing?" Rory asked, trying to break the silence.

This was so not how Jenny planned her day going. She and D'Artagnan were just popping in here for a nights rest before their back on their next adventure, but then the Doctor had to show up and she now can't get out of it, not for 24 hours anyway.

"There's a Ping Pong table downstairs?" The Doctor suggested but already that was shut down.

"NO!" Both D'Artagnan and River shouted strongly, pointing at Jenny wearily.

"What!?" Jenny looked at them in confusion before jumping up and down like a little kid. "Guys come on let's play ping pong!" Jenny is about to rush off downstairs but D'Artagnan grabs her arm and pulls her back before she can.

"No, we are never playing that again, EVER" He finished, announcing the last word strongly.

"Why not?"

"I'm up for it. Yeah." The Doctor looked at both River, Jenny and D'Artagnan in curiosity.

"No we can't play ping pong." River shook her head, as if the though gravely saddened her.

"Why not?" Jenny pouted.

"Because when you play you get so competitive, we never leave, you scare everyone in the building and while I defend you saying its cute there's a strong chance I'm lying." He told her simply while gently rubbing her arm in comfort, secretly hoping his words mean they won't have to play, but he knew that would not be the case.

"I do not get competitive! You're over reacting." She scoffed.

"What happened last time we played ping pong?" River looked at her disapprovingly, a lot like a mother would.

Jenny looked down guiltily.

She looked back up at "I punched you."

"And then?" D'Artagnan prodded.

"River."

"And then?" River asked smugly.

"I banged your heads together."

The Doctor, Amy and Rory all rised their eyebrows high, not really understanding a) how someone could get so competitive, and b) how could someone like Jenny do that?

"I'll play you." The Doctor volunteered, he wanted to see if all this stuff was true. And he was secretly looking forward to it, maybe it being a bonding thing for him and Jenny.

"No, no no no…" Both River and D'artgnan shook their heads at him worriedly.

"Don't interrupt him!" Jenny cried at them. "He said he wanted to play, he CAN'T take it back. We're playing!" Jenny ran off to the ping pong room while the others had no choice but to follow her.

…

"Come on guys it'll be fun!" Jenny cheered as they all entered the room where a ping pong table was waiting for them.

"Okay," River sighed, "we'll play as long as we don't keep score."

"Well then how do we know who wins?" Jenny looked at her so confused.

"Nobody will win; I think that's the point." Rory told her gently.

"So we're just four losers?" Jenny crossed her arms angrily. "Super. Look the Doctor said he'll play, so he's freakin' playing." Jenny marched onto the side of the table.

"Listen, sweetie," River smiled nervously, "you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"She get's crazy." D'Artagnan pointed at Jenny. "This scar," he pointed to his forehead, "That's from doing a JIGSAW puzzle!"

Amy, Rory and the Doctor all raised their eyebrows at Jenny. Who, in fairness looked a little guilty, "he was taking too long to put the pieces together alright?!"

The Doctor just ignored this, what's the worst she could be? "You wanna serve?" He asked Jenny, taking his place on the other side of the table.

"Sure." Jenny nodded. They played harmlessly for just a few moments, each hitting the ball before the Doctor made a winning shot out of nowhere.

"Wow…" Jenny looked between where the ball was now rolling around on the floor and the Doctor's smug face, how did that happen?

"Oh, by the way…" the Doctor shrugged, "I'm awesome."

"Oh if you wanna play it that way? Bring it on!"

"Oh dear God there's two of them…" D'Artagnan muttered. "Run for your lives…"

"Relax they're just getting into it, it'll be over soon anyway." Said Amy, honestly River and D'Artagnan were making a big fuss about nothing.

"You wanna make it more interesting?" The Doctor smirked.

"How much you thinking?" Jenny challenged.

"£10 a game?"

"Make it 50."

"I'll make it a 100."

"1000-"

"Jenny shut up! You don't even have that sort of money."

"I won't need to D'Artagnan. The only person who will need that money is the man in the bowtie."

"Oh, you want to bring the bowtie into this? It is on." The Doctor snarled. "We'll flip to see who goes first, anyone got a coin?"

"I have." Rory said, reaching into his pocket. "Jenny you call it."

"Heads…no tails…no heads!"

"Tails." Said Rory.

"Ah! What are the chances?" Jenny moaned.

The Doctor served and he and his daughter played. Again it was just a few moments before Jenny _appeared _to win.

"Aha!" Jenny cheered victoriously. "My point."

"Oh no I don't think so." Smirked the Doctor. "No according to standard table tennis rules if at any time a player uses his no racket bearing to touch the playing surface he or she forfeits the point."

Jenny just glared at him hatefully. "Well…_good _for you." She sneered.

River meanwhile just smirked at her husband while the others looked at him weirdly. "He had to be a layer once."

…

Turns out Amy was wrong when she said it will be over soon, they had been going at it for like an hour. Rory and Amy really wanted to just leave them to it but the Doctor said they had to stay and watch his victory, while Jenny said the same thing about watching her victory. And River and D'Artagnan felt like they just had to stay because they were both loyal.

The Doctor seemed to have scored a point but of course Jenny wouldn't just accept that.

"Erm yeah, I think, that they may have missed the table."

"Oh do you?" The Doctor provoked.

"Er yeah!"

"Do you?"

"Er yeah!"

"Do ya?"

"Er yeah!"

"And you really find this attractive on him?" D'Artagnan looked at River unconvincingly.

"Oh yeah." River looked over at the Doctor before turning to D'Artagnan. "Are you telling me you're just not even a little bit turned on by Jenny right now?"

D'Artagnan looked at Jenny and reviewed that question. Jenny's hair was all over the place, standing up in all different directions and her ponytail had half come loose so she looked like she had half a pig tail. Her face was absolutely bathed in sweat and judging from the fact the Jenny just smelled her arm pits and she shook it off with a grimace, she didn't smell great either.

"You know I think this is the first time in our companionship where I've felt like the more attractive one."

"Yeah I can see that." River trailed off a bit but soon came back to the Doctor. "Alright come on sweetie! You can beat her, break her arm then her legs, that's the way to go."

D'Artagnan just looked at River incomprehensibly, "River she's your daughter in law."

"Eh." River just shrugged it off.

Jenny and the Doctor were still playing before the Doctor won a round.

"Ah dam it!" Jenny cursed.

"My husband." River pointed at the Doctor who just smiled, letting the victory wash over him. "Game point." He said to Jenny.

"Don't get too cocky mister. Remember I won the last one. Oh by the way how did that feel losing to a girl? No better yet, your own daughter?"

"You know you should really look in the mirror when you call yourself a girl."

"Rich coming from you, your wife's more manly then you are."

Amy and Rory were both shocked by the Doctor and Jenny words.

"I would be offended by that but," The Doctor looked back at his wife, "River you are freakishly strong."

"That what happens with being human plus time lord." River smiled.

They played another round and after a tense few moments of both of them practically falling to get to the ball the Doctor scores.

"No no no no!" Jenny cried.

"And that's how it's done." The Doctor smirked.

"You know Doctor for once you're being pretty cool." Rory observed.

"Yeah, it's scary." Amy too looked highly disturbed.

"Okay, now that's over, you've each won a game and I've lost what's felt like a year of my life. You're both winners." D'Artagnan smiled at them both, _please God it must be over, _he begged silently.

"I agree with that." Amy raised her hand.

"Me too." Said Rory.

Jenny and the Doctor however did not agree.

"Best out of three?" Jenny challenged.

"That's what I'm thinking." The Doctor replied automatically.

"Should I use my invisibility to fight crime or for evil?" D'Artagnan spoke sarcastically, getting a smile from both the Ponds but no response from Jenny or the Doctor.

"Serve the ball chump!" Jenny provoked.

"Serve the ball chump." The Doctor mimicked her badly, in a very childish way.

"Okay better come backs sweetie, better come backs." River patronised.

…

Okay, when Amy said this wouldn't take long, she wasn't wrong. She was making a MASSIVE understatement. Amy, Rory, River and D'Artagnan had all got chairs ages ago as they could no longer stand and their faces looked so far away, like they'd lost touch with reality and a sense of time, but the Doctor and Jenny were STILL going.

Jenny won another round _again._

Jenny laughed, yes another victory!

"Okay so it's tied again, 41-41." Said the Doctor tiredly.

D'Artagnan rolled his head back, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "AAAAARGH!" He moaned. "Okay look, enough is enough."

"No listen; I just need two more points to beat him." Jenny reassured.

"Jenny that was also true an hour ago-"

"Or it might be two hours I've lost count." Said Amy, looking desperate.

"She's right I mean please look at you," D'Artagnan continued. "Your hand is blistered, you can barely stand, your hair is a rat's nest that's been peed on and your smell is inexplicable!" He finished.

"Agreed." Both the Ponds said. "Jenny I am begging you please put some deodorant on."

"Okay," D'Artagnan calmed down, "look you've already proven you're just as good as he is. Now we've missed our dinner reservation, so now let's just go upstairs, order room service, take a shower and shave your head."

Jenny shook her head tiredly. "I can't just walk away. I've put in four hours."

"But-"

"Look you knew this about when you agreed to be my companion!" She interrupted. "You're my best friend, and you agreed to always help and be there for me. Well this is you…being there."

"What about you helping me?!"

"I helped you cheat on that pub quiz didn't I? You won £100 thanks to me."

"I knew it!" River pointed at them accusingly.

"You used Jenny to cheat!" Rory cried at D'Artagnan, he seemed like such an honest man.

"I don't believe you!" Amy gasped. "That is…brilliant!" She turned to Rory, "why don't we ever do that?" Rory just shrugged.

"We're still playing right?" Asked the Doctor.

"Yes." Jenny nodded immediately.

"Oh come on!" D'Artagnan shouted.

They played but suddenly as Jenny was about to get the ball she hits her hand with the racket on the table.

"Oooow!" Jenny whimpered.

"Are you alright?" D'Artagnan asked.

"No don't worry I'm okay, shake it off," she immediately tried but cried out in pain. "Ah, no shaking, no shaking." Jenny looked down at her hand, and then looked at everyone else, the truth crashing down on her.

"Oh my God." She gasped. "I can't play."

"You can't?" Questioned the Doctor. "You forfeit?"

"The Doctor wins?" Said River.

"It's over?" Rory asked.

"We can go home?" Amy asked hopefully.

It seemed to be the truth. "I can't believe it." Jenny said. "I lost."

"No you didn't." D'Artagnan said immediately. She looked so sad, confused and depressed even though this meant the game would go on for longer, D'Artagnan couldn't leave her like this.

"What?" Jenny looked at him.

"Because I'm gonna play for you."

"You can't do that." Said River.

"Ah it's alright." The Doctor reassured. "I don't care which of them I beat."

River just looked at the Doctor. "Okay sweetie we have got to do this more often." She sighed.

" D'Artagnan you don't have to do this for me." Jenny pleaded.

"Yes I do." He nodded. "Now I may not and never will understand why you have to win so badly, but I can't just let you give up with such a sad face. If it's important to you than I've decided it's important to me too, because I care about you and I could just never let you be unhappy."

"Aaaw." Both Amy and River sighed.

"But, you suck!" Jenny cried.

"Love you too Jenny." D'Artagnan said simply. "Way to ruin the moment."

D'Artagnan picked up Jenny's bat and took her place at the table. "Okay Doctor, let's get this over with. Sudden death! Whoever wins this point, wins."

"Deal." Said the Doctor.

D'Artagnan served and he and the Doctor played.

"Oh my God! Jenny gaped. "You're good.

"Are you attracted to him Jenny?" River smirked knowingly at her.

"Shut up." Jenny blushed.

Before anyone knew it, D'Artagnan had played the winning throw. "And that how it's done." He smiled smugly, throwing his racket on the table.

"Oh my God." Jenny got up and immediately ran over to hug D'Artagnan tightly. "That was so amazing, you're so amazing. W-When did you-hold on one moment," she looked back at the Doctor, "loser!"

"When did you stop sucking?!" Jenny asked D'Artagnan.

"I never sucked I just didn't want you to see how good I was."

"Why?" Jenny looked at him confused.

"I duno." He shrugged.

"Hang on this is brilliant now we can enter into doubles tournaments across the universe!"

"That's why."

Jenny just smiled, shaking her head at him, hugging him tightly.


End file.
